Lo siento, ¿Interrumpo algo?
by Marques de Sade
Summary: En una de sus muchas "Recolecciones", "Ángel-sama" aterriza en medio de una batalla que no es suya, así que tendrá que pelear por lo que busca. Relacionado al capítulo 3 de "Spike, a su servicio" de "Edson 98" y "The Bunny Catched in the Games" por mí. One-Shot.


Muy buenas Lectores, los saluda "El Marqués de Sade".

Algunos – o quizá todos – se preguntaran, ¿Qué es esto? La respuesta es sencilla: Mientras ayudaba a "Edson 98" a escribir su nuevo capítulo de "Spike, a su servicio" (a mí no me convence su método de escritura, pero bueno, allá él), se nos ocurrió la loca idea de que mi personaje de "The Bunny Catched in the Games" (osease, "Dios" o "Ángel-Sama") tuviese una aparición en su Fic, aparición que tendrá un cierto significado y valor más adelante, tanto en su historia como en la mía.

"Edson 98", por su parte, describirá el evento desde el punto de vista de los Ponys. Yo, por otro lado, he hecho este One-shot para describir el evento desde el punto de vista de mi personaje.

Cosas locas que se nos ocurren, ¿No lo creen?

Explicaré un poco más de donde salió esto al final del One-shot.

Sin nada más por agregar, disfruten.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

15 minutos.

Solo tenía 15 minutos, pero era más que suficiente.

Después de todo, ¿Qué tan difícil era una excursión de recolección?

Nada, sería mi respuesta si alguien me preguntara, aunque tristemente no existía nadie que lo hiciera.

Estaba solo. Estoy solo. Y temo que siempre estaré solo, pero después de 12000 años uno termina aceptando su propia soledad.

Pero eso no era importante ahora, mi prioridad era recolectar aquellos objetos.

Una de mis grandes y únicas pasiones es la herrería, actividad que he realizado durante millones y millones de años.

Pero para realizar nuevas y novedosas armas siempre se debe probar con materiales cada vez más variados. Y yo siempre estaba en busca de dichos materiales, los cuales encontraba usando mi forma etérea, pues si intentaba hacerlo en mi forma normal, después de 15 minutos el universo comenzaría a colapsar, y yo no quería eso.

Esta vez, había detectado un par de objetos bastante peculiares, los cuales aparentaban el poder de drenar la energía y absorberla, debido a que había sentido como dichos objetos parecían querer absorberme… una sensación no muy agradable, a decir verdad. Uno de ellos se encontraba en las profundidades de una mina y tenía el aspecto de un Rubí; mientras que el otro tenía la forma de unas semillas, las cuales se encontraban en las raíces de un árbol con una intensa cantidad de energía… Quizá luego venga por ese árbol…

Ahora estaba dirigiéndome hacía el rubí, que me quedaba más cerca. Mi plan para entrar a la mina de manera rápida era simple: Caer desde el cielo, romper el suelo sobre el Rubí, tomarlo e irme. No debería tomarme más de un minuto.

Y así lo hice.

Cayendo sobre mi pie derecho, impacté con fuerza la tierra debajo de mí, provocando inmediatamente un estruendo y un derrumbe. El polvo cubrió rápidamente todo el lugar, pero con un solo movimiento de mi mano lo despejé. Al tener la vista libre, pude ver una gigantesca cámara*(1), tan grande como para mantener un ejército dentro y tan espaciosa como para sostener una batalla dentro de ésta. Ejemplos que, de hecho, no estaban muy alejados de la realidad.

Al observar mis alrededores, pude notar que había algunas criaturas, las cuales parecían haber estado enfrascadas en un combate hace tan solo unos minutos. Algunos tenían un cierto parecido con los perros, aunque estos de aquí se mantenían en 2 patas, tenían brazos fuertes y eran de un tono oscuro. Las otras criaturas pertenecían a la familia de los Equinos, teniendo la complexión y el tamaño de un Pony, aunque algunos de ellos poseían cuernos o alas, clasificándolos como unicornios o pegasos.

Todos ellos me miraban con rostro perplejo y sorprendido, probablemente porque no esperaban que algo como esto ocurriese. Al observar hacia el suelo debajo de mí, donde se encontraban los escombros, pude notar que debajo de algunos escombros habían lagunas de sangre, incluso en algunos había brazos, piernas y/o cabezas que sobresalían de entre las enormes piedras.

Ups.

Había olvidado que había criaturas viviendo en la mina.

En ese momento mis sentidos percibieron una repentina masa de energía proveniente de algún punto a mi izquierda, la cual se volvía más grande a cada segundo. Al dirigir mi vista hacia esa dirección, observé a un grupo de equinos, los cuales tenían la peculiaridad de tener colores variados. Poseían piezas de armadura que cubrían la cabeza, el cuello y el lomo; y que concordaban en color con su usuario, siendo algunas blancas, moradas, amarillas, azules, etc. Entre ellos, además, se encontraban dos dragones, uno de tono morado y verde, y el otro… bueno, el otro era bastante extraño, pues poseía partes del cuerpo de varios animales. De éste último sentí una cantidad bastante considerable de energía, y su propia presencia se sentía un tanto… extraña, irregular, como si su energía no pudiese encontrar la estabilidad, manteniéndose siempre en el caos.

Dejé de prestar atención a ese grupo en específico y me concentre en todos, notando que la gran mayoría seguía en su estado perplejo, mientras que otros, como aquel equino blanco, ya habían espabilado y se mantenían pendientes de cada uno de mis movimientos.

Sentía que debía romper la tensión…

-Lo siento… ¿Interrumpo algo?- pregunté de manera incomoda, tratando de que dejaran de mirarme como si tuviese dos cabezas. Mi aspecto es casi el de un humano, y los humanos son una de las especies que más abundan entre los universos, por lo que no debería ser raro que vean uno. A menos de que en este planeta no haya humanos…

Nadie me respondió, aun no salían de su asombro.

Entonces sentí una atracción hacia una de las paredes lejanas de la cámara, lo que me indicaba que el extraño Rubí se encontraba enterrado en esa dirección. Caminé despreocupadamente hacia esa dirección, sin importarme las consecuencias de mis acciones…

-¡Tú, maldito! ¡Pagaras la vida de mis hermanos con tu sangre!- exclamó uno de esos perros, quienes se encontraban entre la pared y yo, y luego fue seguido por gritos de apoyo por parte de los demás. ¿Así que esas cosas pueden hablar? Que interesante.

Los perros comenzaron a arrojarse contra mí, preparando sus garras para desgarrarme con ellas. Perezosamente invoqué una enorme espada en mi mano derecha y una taza de café con leche y azúcar en mi mano izquierda. Al ver mi gigantesca arma, los perros se detuvieron momentáneamente, dudando si atacarme era una buena idea. Al final se decidieron y continuaron con su asalto.

-¡Muere bastardo!- gritó el más cercano mientras trataba de darme un zarpazo. Mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi café, agité desinteresadamente mi zanbato*(2) y partí en 2 a aquel perro, junto a otros 3 más. El resto de los perros se asustaron inmediatamente, pero no tuvieron tiempo de gritar antes de que yo volviese a agitar mi espada y asesinara a otros 6 más, provocando un baño de sangre y vísceras.

Otro perro trató de atacar mi flanco derecho, pero no tardé en empalarlo por el abdomen y agitar mi zanbato para arrojarlo hacia otro perro, con la suficiente fuerza como para empujar al segundo hacia la pared y romperle el cuello en el impacto. Dos perros más intentaron atacarme por la espalda, pero se detuvieron cuando sus cabezas fueron separadas de sus cuerpos y su sangre cayó como lluvia sobre el suelo. Aun así, no deje que ni una sola gota de sangre cayese en mi café, después de todo, amo mi café.

Tres perros más me atacaron desde el flanco izquierdo, de frente y el flanco derecho. Con mi zanbato bloquee al perro de mi derecha mientras con mi pierna izquierda di una patada hacia el abdomen del perro de la izquierda, reventándoselo y arrojando su sangre y órganos en la dirección de la que vino. Acto seguido salté con mi pierna derecha y di un giro para usar mi zanbato contra el perro del centro, cortándolo perfectamente en dos desde arriba hacia abajo. El ultimo perro no duro mucho más que sus compañeros, pues inmediatamente lo corte diagonalmente, dejándolo caer al suelo en una laguna de su propia sangre y la de sus compañeros.

Los perros entraron en pánico al ver esto y me rodearon con la intención de cubrir todos mis flancos. Volvieron a atacarme y esta vez les di el lujo de asestarme algunos golpes, pues quería probar que tan fuertes eran las criaturas. Para su sorpresa, y para mi decepción, sus garras ni siquiera lograron atravesar mi capa plateada*(3), y los cortes que realizaron en mi rostro y cuello sanaron instantes después de que me hirieron.

De nuevo se alejaron, con la intención de crear una nueva estrategia, pero yo ya me había aburrido de ellos.

-Discúlpenme, pero tengo prisa…- dije y, aprovechando el hoyo encima de la mina, arrojé mi zanbato hacia los cielos, para después levantar mi brazo derecho.- **¡Raitoningu!** -

Al exclamar el nombre de mi técnica, comenzó a formarse electricidad en mi brazo derecho, e instantes después se originaron varios relámpagos que se dirigieron desde mi brazo hacia todos los perros que me rodeaban, dejando casi 15 perros quemados y muertos.

El olor de la carne rostizada invadió el lugar con un mórbido pero delicioso aroma, causando que el resto de los perros se mantuviesen alejados de mí. Observe con curiosidad el rostro de todos los presentes, preguntándome qué clase de sentimiento habría desarrollado en todos ellos, aunque ya me los podía imaginar. El miedo era predominante, pero había algunas otras emociones entre ellos. En los perros se veía el dolor y la tristeza por los caídos, mientras que en los ponis – y los dos dragones – se percibía que estaban en alerta, preparados para pelear o huir ante alguna de mis acciones. Incluso en algunos de ellos se notaba un cierto nivel de asombro por mis habilidades, como la poni morada o la azul.

Mantuve mi brazo levantado unos segundos más hasta que finalmente la empuñadura de mi zanbato cayó en la palma de mi mano y la atrapé.

Comencé a caminar hacia la pared donde sentía la presencia de aquel extraño Rubí, mientras los perros me abrían el paso, y lo desenterré usando mi espada, sin preocuparme por cuanto daño le hacía a la pared de la mina.

-¡Ahí esta!- no pude evitar exclamar al tener la piedra preciosa en mis manos, aunque me dio un terrible escalofrío al sentir como la piedra trataba de absorberme… Definitivamente no es una sensación agradable.

-… Todo esto… ¿Por un Rubí?- escuché preguntar a aquella poni morada, pero la pregunta era más para ella misma que para mí, por lo que decidí no responderle.

-… Eso… fue… ¡INCREIBLE! Que importa lo que busca, ¡¿Viste esos enormes relámpagos quemando hasta los huesos a los perros?! ¡¿O esa enorme espada que partía enemigos como mantequilla?! ¡Eso fue taaan increíble y…!- gritó la poni azul, pero deje de prestarle atención, aunque en el fondo me sentía halagado. Le habría dicho algo, pero ya no me quedaba mucho tiempo, solo me quedaban 10 minutos antes de que empezara a poner en peligro el universo.

Caminé en dirección del hoyo que había creado al caer, y me tomé unos segundos para verlos a todos una vez más, deteniéndome en el extraño dragón caótico, el cual me miraba con rostro pensativo, para después cambiar a uno de revelación.

Él sabía que era yo.

-Buenas noches a todos…- dije con tranquilidad, para después acabarme mi café y dar un enorme salto en dirección a aquel árbol y las semillas.

Durante el camino seguí pensando en las criaturas que vi, principalmente en el dragón y los ponis cercanos a él.

-Sería interesante conocerlos…- dije a la nada, mientras seguía mi camino bajo la noche estrellada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Y eso es todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Anotaciones:

*(1): Es una zona de la cueva donde el espacio es mucho mayor.

*(2): Es una espada bastante grande, lo suficiente como para que sea imposible que un humano normal la cargue (sin embargo, en algunos animes o videojuegos hay humanos que poseen esta clase de armas, como Cloyd de Final Fantasy o Zabuza de Naruto)

*(3): Es una capa como la del Yondaime Hokage Minato, pero de color plateado, sin ningún tipo de decoración y con mangas largas.

 **¡Raitoningu!** : Relámpago en japonés (sacado del traductor de Google).

Ahora, ¿De dónde salió exactamente todo esto? Bueno, todo comenzó cuando "Edson 98" me habló sobre los rubíes que salen en aquella película donde las mane 6 tienen una forma humana y que pueden absorber la magia (o por lo menos eso le entendí, quizá estoy mal), y de unas semillas que Discord iba a usar para drenarles la magia a Celestia y Luna, pero que dichas semillas encontraron una fuente de magia más grande (El árbol de la armonía, o algo así) y se dirigieron hacia dicha magia... Mmm… eso me hace preguntarme… ¿Qué pasaría si "Ángel-Sama" decidiera llevarse el árbol para crear un arma con su madera? (porque puede hacerlo, no lo duden).

Entonces a mí se me ocurrió que mi personaje podía usar esos objetos para formar una espada con atributos especiales, como drenar la energía (en mi forma de ver las cosas, todo es energía, por lo que absorber magia es lo mismo que absorber energía). Y de ahí nosotros elaboramos un evento para que mi personaje participase en su historia y pudiese llevarse dichos objetos.

Como ya dije, este evento SÍ tendrá un significado y un valor en la historia, tanto en "Spike, a su servicio" como en "The Bunny Catched in the Games".

Por último, quisiera agregar que no soy fan de MLP, por lo que no sé mucho sobre la serie y quizá me haya equivocado en algún dato… Y "Edson 98" me está obligando a ver la serie :v

Sin nada más que decir, que tengan buenas noches.


End file.
